Cerezos en Flor
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Kasumi y Satoshi son dos jovenes aristocraticos, que no tenian idea de que el otro existia hasta que sus padres deciden unirlos en un compromiso matrimonial... AU COMPLETA
1. Cerezos o1

**Cerezos en flor ** **( AU)**

Para Aguz

- - -

_Kasumi: Misty_

_Satoshi: Ash_

_Hiroshi: Richie_

_Takeshi: Brock_

_Nanako: Casey_

_Hanako: Sra Ketchum_

_Sakura: Daisy_

_- - - _

_(El fic puede parecer raro por momentos o.oU esta ambientado en la epoca medieval… y con exactitud no sé porque puse los nombres originales, pero creo que la razón era porque me hice un embrollo con los malditosa sufijos japoneses –eso del 'chan', 'sama' y demas estaba volviendome loca :P si alguien tiene suficiente paciencia para explicarmelo se lo agradeceria con creces n.n)_

_Capitulo 01_

- Pero padre…-

- Ni una sola palabra mas. Satoshi. Esto es definitivo-

-Pero…-

Las replicas no tuvieran efecto en el hombre mayor. Su aspecto duro no pareció ablandarse ante los ruegos del joven. Con igual aire de desinteres dejó la delicada porcelana de te sobre la mesa y se levantó.

El joven alzó la cabeza tras la reverencia: los puños crispados a los costados de su cuerpo, una expresión desafiante en su rostro de adolescente y adulto. Su cabello brillaba como ebano bajo los primeros rayos del sol primaveral, recorriendo sus ojos color almendra hasta la linea tensa de sus labios.

Con aire sombrio y resuelto embainó su espada y se levantó.

- - - -

- Señor…- la hermosa doncella se inclinó en forma sumisa.

- Kasumi, levantate hija-

Esta se incorporó alzando el borde de su vestido, todavía sin abandonar el respeto hacia su anciano padre -¿Queria verme mi señor?-

- Si, querida.Ven aquí –esperó que la joven se aproximara a él –Ya he arreglado tu matrimonio. Lord Sekai ha quedado muy conforme con tomarte por esposa para su unico hijo. Lograras un buen acuerdo nupcial, hija mia-

Ella volvió a hacer una reverencia –Si, señor- juntó las manos como agradecimiento aun a pesar de la expresión vacia que reflejaba su semblante de porcelana –Gracias señor…- inclinó nuevamente la cabeza y su trensa –hecha del mas increíble naranja-rojizo que pudiera existir en un color de cabello- cayó graciosamente al costado de su garganta.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho –Puedes retirarte-

Kasumi no se dejó repetir la orden. Alzó el ruedo de su falda bordada y se alejó lentamente con la vista clavada en sus zapatos. Apenas se encontró fuera del salón principal, echó a correr hacia los jardines dejandose caer contra uno de los muros de piedra. Mirando el cielo azul-celeste que se aguó en sus ojos, dejó escapar un triste gemido semejante a un lamento.

- - - -

Era de noche y en la inmensa fortaleza reinaba el mas absoluto silencio. Lejanas parecian las horas en que la mas joven de sus ocupantes recibia la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado, ahora el castillo esperaba en vilo el momento en que se celebrara el compromiso formal entre ambas familias, y los novios, desde luego pudieran verse por primera vez.

Kasumi ubicó el velo oscuro en su cabeza de modo que ocultara su cabello rojo. Este fácilmente parecia una antorcha en las sombras y develaria a cualquiera su presencia. Apretó el paso por el frio corredor viendo por sobre su hombro que nadie la siguiera. Llegó hasta la habitación que buscaba y abrió suavemente la puerta.

- Nanako? –llamó vacilante adentrandose en la pequeña celda – Donde estas?-

Se detuvo en el centro de la misma suspirando angustiada. Sus ojos verde mar parecian violetas bajo el oscuro velo.

- Nanak…?- la palabra murió en su garganta cuando algo la sujetó del cuello. Un brazo fuerte y masculino.

- Eres sirviente de la Familia Yawa?- rugió una gruesa voz junto a su oido.

Ella solo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal positiva, demasiado asustada para negarse –S-si…-

El hombre la soltó y la tomó del brazo girandola con violencia. Ahora lo tenia frente a frente. Pero tenia tanto miedo de lo que podria llegar a hacerle que no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para verlo.

Este la estudió con el ceño fruncido. Era pequeña en estatura, a simple vista le llegaria hasta el pecho o quizas unos cuantos centímetros mas arriba. Al ver su ropaje oscuro se preguntó si en esa familia estarian de duelo. Su humor sarcastico fantaseó con la posibilidad de que su flamante prometida fuera la desafortunada victima. Pero esa seria demasiada suerte, y él carecia de esta…

- Dile a tu ama- comenzó con el mismo tono amenazador –Que rompa el compromiso con la Familia Sekai…-

Ella no contestó. Tragó saliva dificultosamente ignorando el terror que sentia. Al oir la palabra '_ama_' entendió que el hombre creia estar hablando con una sirvienta. Algo le decia que no seria buena idea corregirlo de su error.

- Me has oido?- preguntó peligrosamente. Kasumi enmudeció de terror.

Con impaciencia rodeó su barbilla con una mano y la alzó hacia él –Me has oido…?-

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que encontró…

Su mano sostenia el rostro de una niña. Cutis palido y perfecto como porcelana, aun a la luz agonizante de una vela que luchaba por no consumirse. Pero eran esos ojos enormes los que hicieron que la soltera y retrocediera como si se encontrara frente a una divinidad. Nunca habia visto ojos asi donde un color predominara sutilmente sobre el otro. Verde y azul unidos en una armonia perfecta.

- Lo oi, señor…- la muchacha contestó estrujando asustada, las manos sobre el pecho. Sin duda la mirada insistente de auqel guapo desconocido la alarmaba.

- Uh…- él dio un paso hacia un ella y la pobre retrocedió tres. Sus ojos enormes y humedos bullian llenos de aprensión –No voy a hacerte daño…-

Kasumi se mantuvo en su lugar con una valentia que estaba lejos de sentir. Inclinó débilmente lentamente la cabeza.

- No era mi intención asustarte…- explicó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima –Sucede que…- un delgado hilo de fuego se deslizó entre los pliegues del velo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Él se detuvo alarmado- Te he hecho daño?. Habré golpeado tu cabeza tal vez?. ¡Estas sangrando…!-

Kasumi alzó la mirada algo divertida. Con delicadeza sopló el mechón de cabello rojo y de un practico movimiento se quitó el velo. Ondas y rizos llameantes cubrieron sus hombros y espaldas como fuego liquido.

- ¡Jesús!- él no pudo retener la exclamación de asombro. Por un momento pensó que una herida le cruzaba la frente, pero nunca imaginó _aquello_. Sin duda el color llamativo en lugar de hacerla ver ridicula o indecente, le daba un aspecto etereo y hasta mistico.

- Es real?-

- Mi cabello?- preguntó con suavidad viendolo por primera vez a los ojos –Supongo que si. He tenido este color desde que naci…-

El joven no contestó parecia demasiado absorto en contemplarla.

- El señor Sekai lo ha mandado a cancelar la boda?- preguntó ella con voz suave.

Él meditó unos segundos. Su carácter impulsivo lo habia llevado a los pies de ese castillo decidido a romper ese compromiso sin necesidad de develar su verdadera identidad y solo valiendose valiendose de la improvisación.

De golpe se preguntó como reaccionaria su familia si en vez de casarce con una mujer rica y refinada, lo hiciera con una sirvienta cuyos cabellos parecian llamear como el sol naciente.

- Mi señor…- se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta –Mi amo solo solicita el derecho de elegir él mismo a quien será su esposa-

- Pero…- Kasumi intervino – Es una tradición… Su amo ni siquiera conoce a… a su prometida…-

- Creeme que ahora no le interesa conocerla-

Kasumi escondió la mirada tristemente.

- Su ama me l… se lo agradecerá con el tiempo- agregó rapidamente cuando casi se descubrió frente a ella.

- Si señor…-

Él sonrió -Bueno… ya he cumplido con el pedido de mi amo –miró a la chica unos instantes –Perdón por haberte asustado…-

- No importa…-

Satoshi asintió y se encaminó hacia la ventana (para salir del mismo modo en el que habia entrado) cuando se giró a verla por ultima vez. Ella mantenia su cabeza inclinada en señal de reverencia. Todo su cabello rojo- anaranjado caia a un lado de su cuello en el mas delicioso desorden. Volvió sobre sus pasos.

- Una cosa mas…- murmuró acercandose a ella.

La joven alzó la vista –Si, señor?-

Satoshi no pareció pensar lo que estaba haciendo, acortó los pasos que los separaban y al segundo siguiente la habia tomado entre sus brazos y sus labios expertos se unian a los de esa niña virginal, que tembló ligeramente ante esa sensación desconocida.

Fue el beso robado mas inocente que hubo en su vida. Sin embargo y en el momento en que sus bocas entraron en contacto supo que habia hallado algo nuevo. Algo que nunca habia sentido antes.

Algo que iba mas allá de lo que él conocia, y entonces supo que esa hermosa niña de los cabellos de fuego _debia_ ser suya de algun modo.

Iba a decir algo, ofrecerle una disculpa por eso, cuando la aludida en cuestión le cruzó la cara con una bofetada que dejó su cabeza volteada hacia un lado.

Él la miró sorprendido sobandose la mejilla. Ella habia retrocedido nuevamente y cubria sus labios con una mano como borrando el beso que acababa de darle.

- Atrevido!- exclamó furiosa. Su pecho subiendo y bajando de agitación.

Satoshi no estaba enojado, Al contrario. Encontraba fascinante esa fuerza de carácter y el modo tormentoso en que le brillaban los ojos. Sonrió y luego se inclinó a recoger un pequeño objeto que yacia a sus pies. Una delicada peineta que debió de habersele caido cuando él metió las manos dentro de su cabello para besarla.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos unos segundos y luego la llevó a sus labios, para acto seguido ocultarla en algun lugar bajo su capa.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia desde el recodo de la ventana y entonces saltó hábilmente hacia el vacio.

Kasumi vio su capa negra flameando en el aire como una bandera para luego perderse entre las sombras…

- - - -

**Continuará…**

Nota:

(Aguz feliz cumple! Aquí mi humilde regalito n.n!)

Por cierto es un universo alterno… por si no se dieron cuenta 

Nos vemos!

Sumi Chan


	2. Cerezos 02

**Cerezos en flor: AU**

_- - - - _

_Kasumi: Misty_

_Satoshi: Ash_

_Hiroshi: Richie_

_Takeshi: Brock_

_Nanako: Casey_

_Hanako: Sra Ketchum_

_Sakura: Daisy_

_Capitulo 02_

_- - - -_

_- Esto es inadmisible!. Una completa deshonra a mi hija y a nuestra familia!. El honor de Kasumi ha quedado manchado a causa de la irresponsabilidad de ese muchacho!-_

_- Lord Yawa, calmese. Lo entiendo, siento una completa vergüenza por el comportamiento de Satoshi… Es una afrenta terrible para su familia, pero…-_

_- Terrible es poco!. Es una falta de moral!. De principios!. Una injuria!-_

_- No lo tome asi, Lord Yawa. Conozco a mi hijo… Satoshi se disculpara frente a la muchacha. Reinvindicará este hecho vergonzoso y…-_

Kasumi suspiró mirando sus manos inmóviles en la falda. Desde el lugar en el que estaba podia oir las voces de su padre y las de su futuro suegro discutiendo acalarodamente en el salón al que se habian retirado discretamente para que ella no los oyera.

Pero sus palabras, sobretodo el volumen de voz de su padre, parecia flotar atravesando las paredes hasta sus oidos.

Se miró las manos otra vez, sintiendose extremadamente ridicula con su vestido bordado azul y la hilera de perlas diminutas que recogian su cabello rojo al mejor estilo de una princesa occidental. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el delicado collar que enlazaba su cuello, identico al brazalete que ahora veia brillar en su muñeca.

Volvió a sentirse ridicula…

Pero Nanako habia insistido en vestirla de ese modo para el compromiso. Para que pudiera causarle un gran efecto a su prometido. Recordó sus palabras mientras le ceñia los lazos del vestido _'Lord Sekai se quedará en una pieza apenas la vea, Milady…' _Ella se habia reido.

Solo que su prometido no estaba allí. Nunca apareció. Habia cumplido al pie de la letra su parte para que ese matrimonio no se efectuara. Con el desaire de no presentarse a la reunión formal, le daba a ella meritos suficientes para disolver el compromiso.

Kasumi volvió a suspirar y paseó la vista por la habitación. Era elegante y a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, descubrió que le agradaba. Ese castillo parecia tener algo que el suyo habia perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Una mesa larga estaba tendida llena de bocados dulces y demas entremeses. Ella no se sentia capaz de probar algo.

Levantó la taza y al instante, una doncella se materializó a su lado para servirle te. Adivirtió que la miraba con simpatia y pena.

- Lo siento tanto, querida…-

Kasumi alzó la vista al oir esa voz preocupada. Una bella mujer morena estrujaba las manos.

- Soy Hanako, la madre de Satoshi…-

Ella inclinó la cabeza en una sorprendida reverencia. Ninguna dama de sociedad ( a menos que estuviera muy desesperada) daba a conocer su nombre a una niña, o a alguien inferior que ella.

- S- su gracia…-

- Dime Hanako- la interrumpió mirandola firmemente – Eres muy hermosa, tal y como mi esposo y yo siempre imaginamos fuera la esposa para nuestro unico hijo…-

Kasumi sonrió –Creo que su hijo no busca la belleza en una esposa…-

- Oh, ese muchacho es muy tonto! –dijo la dama con rapidez –Pero no es malo!. Tiene un corazón inmenso y será un excelente padre…- cuando la joven, sonrojada, dejó la taza vacia sobre la mesa aprovechó para tomarle la mano –Por favor, no anules el compromiso… dale otra oportunidad a ese muchacho atolondrado…-

- Creo que él no quiere conocerme, Su gracia- murmuró con suavidad recordando la visita que su criado le habia hecho tiempo atrás. Por supuesto trataba de enfocarse en sus palabras y no en el beso (su primer beso…) que aquel atractivo descarado le habia robado.

La dama apretó su mano –Por favor… por favor…-

Kasumi no pudo negarse. De alguna manera envidiaba a aquel hombre que contaba con una madre dulce y comprensiva que intercediera por sus errores. Ella habia perdido la suya hacia mucho tiempo, y la actitud maternal de esa mujer no hizo mas que recordarle lo sola que se encontraba en el mundo.

Asintió suavemente.

- - - -

- Y solicitas el perdón de rodillas!-

Satoshi estaba apoyado contra la pared escuchando los gritos enfurecidos de su padre. Tras una pequeño vistazo a la comida intacta, las miradas de desaprobación de la servidumbre, el silencio mortal de su madre y la ira de quien en ese momento vociferaba, supo que su desplante habia hecho mas de lo necesario. No pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarse libre por fin de aquella prometida indeseable. Libre de pedir la mano de la doncella de cabellos de fuego. O de raptarla, tal vez. Lo mas probable es que la pobre no tuviera familia…

- …Quizas y la joven todavía acepte tu propuesta de matrimonio…-

Satoshi volvió a la normalidad –Perdón padre?- preguntó perplejo – Creo que no lo he oido bien…-

- Iras ahora mismo a ofrecer tus disculpas a _Lady_ Yawa y a toda su familia-

- Desde luego- se inclinó.

- …Y a suplicarle que se case contigo-

- QUE?. Yo no haré eso, señor! –exclamó antes de pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Entró a calmarse –La muchacha debe estar furiosa conmigo, padre. Que le ofrezca matrimonio otra vez seria la peor humillación que puedo hacerle… Seguramente ya ha quebrado el compromiso frente a su familia-

- No lo hará, hijo- su madre habló por fin rompiendo el largo silencio –Es una buena joven, me prometió que no lo haria. Por favor comportate como un caballero y cumple tu palabra desposandote con esa niña. Eres el unico que puede borrar la vergüenza que has puesto sobre su nombre y sobre el tuyo…-

Se incorporó de la pared con rabia –Lo siento, mamá…- Satoshi sacudió la cabeza –Padre, no puedo hacer eso…-

- Que…?-

- Le rendiré mis excusas a la muchacha, pero no me casaré con ella-

- Que demonios estas diciendo?-

Satoshi miró el rostro airoso de su padre finalizando en la triste expresión de su madre –Quiero tener la posibilidad de ser _yo _quien elija a mi futura esposa…- ellos no atinaron a decir nada, él continuó – Quiero que mi matrimonio sea como el de ustedes, sin acuerdo nupcial…Quiero enamorarme de una mujer como mi padre se enamoró de usted, mamá…-

- Como sabes que no te enamorarás de tu prometida?- preguntó esta con suavidad.

Él cerró los ojos resoplando –Lo sé…- hizo una pausa diplomatica antes de soltar lo demas – Lo sé… porque ya he encontrado a esa mujer especial…-

Esperaba que una nueva tormenta de gritos y lagrimas se desatara, pero en lugar de eso solo hubo una tensa quietud. La calma que precede a la tempestad. Satoshi se preparó para salir.

- Lo siento…- murmuró inclinandose incomodo frente a esa extraña situación.

La señora Hanako salió de la habitación sin decir palabras. El silencio notorio en sus acciones. Era el viejo metodo de castigo que solia usar con él, ignorandolo por completo como si no existiera.

- Espero que sepas…- dijo el hombre mayor lentamente –Que has herido de muerte a tu familia…-

Satoshi solo inclinó la cabeza, sin fuerzas para decir algo mas –_Lo siento…-_

- - - -

- Retirate!-

Satoshi observó a la nueva joven que habia tomado el lugar de la mucama.

- _Lady _Kasumi Yawa?-

Esta hizo una mueca de horror –Por Dios, no!. La tonta de mi hermana menor no tiene punto de comparación conmigo!. Yo soy mucho mas bonita!-

Satoshi reprimió una mueca, divertido.

- Soy Sakura- la mujer le tendió la mano –Kasumi es mi hermana- él se la besó cortésmente –Y usted, _Milord_?. Quien es?-

Satoshi sintió un escalofrio rondandole la espalda. Algo que esperaba le pasase apenas le pidieran su identidad. Reprimió un suspiro.

- Soy Satoshi Sekai, el… el prometido de su hermana…-

La joven parpadeó sus enormes ojos verdes y estos se llenaron de ira -¿Usted?. ¿C-como se atreve a aparecerse aquí luego de la humillación que…?-

- Espere milady…- la interrumpió – Solo quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas…-

- Callese!-

Ella echó a caminar metiendose en un inmenso salón. Él la siguió todavía rogandole que lo oyera.

- Padre…- la muchacha se detuvo ante un hombre mayor que leia un periodico. Tenia un aspecto serio y a la vez, bondadoso- _Lord_ Sekai esta aquí-

El nombrado tragó saliva varias veces e inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia –Buenas tardes, Su Gracia…-

El caballero lo miró fijamente – Venir aquí no ha sido facil para usted, o me equivoco?-

- No, milord-

- Ha venido a ofrecerle las excusas pertinentes a mi hija?-

- Si, milord- Satoshi inclinó la cabeza otra vez –Ha sido un agravio terrible de mi parte…-

- Muy bien- el caballero se quitó los anteojos masajeandose la frente –Sakura ve a buscar a tu hermana-

- Pero padre…- la joven interrumpió mirando furiosa al recien llegado –No merece el perdón de Kasumi… ni que ella siga adelante con el compromiso!. ¡Se merece la horca!-

- ¡Sakura!-

La muchacha echó su ondeado cabello rubio tras su hombro y tras dirigirle una ojeada asesina, salió presurosa por una puerta que una mucama acababa de abrir atonita.

Satoshi observó con horror sus manos. ¿Esa joven habia dicho que su prometida lo perdonaria y que encima mantendría intacto el compromiso con él?. ¿Qué clase de loca era esa…?. El sabia que ninguna mujer en sus cabales aceptaria seguir con los planes de una boda cuando su prometido la hubiera expuesto a desplantes y humillaciones. No. Una mujer sensata tenia orgullo y obviamente odiaria caer en los chismes de la gente.

De alguna manera debia lograr que ese matrimonio fuera disuelto.

Los minutos transcurrieron, sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres hiciera su aparición. _Lord_ Yawa volvió a concentrarse en su periodico, haciendole una que otra pregunta cortes al visitante. Satoshi sentia que el panico aumentaba dentro de si con cada _tic-tac_ del reloj de pie.

- Espere aquí, por favor- el Sr Yawa se levantó con impaciencia desapareciendo luego por el mismo lugar por el que lo habia hecho su hija.

Satoshi, tan impaciente como era, esperó solo unos pocos segundos. Una nueva idea en su cabeza. Una locura. Encontrar a la doncella de los cabellos de fuego. Se incorporó rapidamente dispuesto a cumplirla.

¿Pero donde hallarla en ese inmenso caserón?. ¿Y que es lo que iba a hacer una vez que la encontrara?. ¿Raptarla…?. Y por la expresión determinante que mostraban sus facciones, era lo que pensaba hacer.

Sin importarle el lugar donde se encontrara ahora.

Estaba sonriendo, sin duda su mente se hallaba muy lejos de la situación actual.

' _Conseguir un sacerdote… esperar que los animos de la familia se calmen antes de presentarla en sociedad…Se que a mamá le va a gustar…'_

Caminó hacia uno de los costados de la habitación y abrió una puerta. Salió por esta sigilosamente y anduvo por un angosto pasillo que desembocó en otra sola tan grande como la anterior. La cruzó, consciente del poco tiempo que pudiera quedarle. Estaba desierta. Siguió por otro pasillo que lo condujo hacia algo parecido a un jardin.

Una figura solitaria cruzaba el sendero y él permaneció sorprendido e inmóvil al ver de quien se trataba.

El cabello de la doncella llameaba como fuego aun a pesar de la distancia que estaba de él. El viento lo alzaba en el aire como si fuera un abanico de seda roja. Suspendiendolo apenas unos segundos, para caer y luego volver a elevarlo con renovado brio.

Satoshi estaba tan contento de haberla encontrado, que ni por un momento reparó de que estaba en la casa de su _actual_ prometida y que todavía no habia roto aquel compromiso.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse hacia la joven sin pensarlo. Ensayaba mentalmente la apasionada confesión de amor que le haria, tras la cual, solicitaria su mano ofreciendole el anillo mas hermoso que ella hubiera visto en su humilde condición.

Pero la doncella volvia sobre sus pasos y entraba en el castillo (seguramente alertada por los gritos que su ama daria al enterarse que su novio estaba alli para rendirle una explicación. Pobre ilusa! No imaginaba que esa seria la primera y unica vez que lo viera en su vida…)

Entró de nuevo en la casona, oyendo un ir y venir de zapatos femeninos. Alli estaba esa belleza otra vez. Era su oportunidad de ir a hablarle.

- Kasumi- la voz de la joven rubia, de Sakura o como sea que se llamase, se oyó desde un costado del salón.

Satoshi se detuvo detrás de una columna, sin ser visto.

- Que quieres Sakura?- la joven habia ladeado la cabeza respondiendo al llamado.

Satoshi contuvo el aliento. Las ideas empezaron a dar vueltas en su mente.

'_Ella es kasumi?'_

- Kasumi!-

- Que?- la muchacha reiteró con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

Él la observó levantar el ruedo de su falda de seda y echar a caminar hacia donde provenia el llamado. Tardó varios segundos en relacionar lo que habia oido a lo que estaba pasando.

- Tu prometido está aquí. Papá solicita tu presencia-

_- Lord_ Sekai esta aquí…?-

- Si, el muy canalla viene a 'ofrecerte sus disculpas' como si nada hubiera pasado. No entiendo porque no quiebras ese compromiso de una vez por todas, hermanita. Eres joven y linda, no será la unica propuesta que recibiras… Al diablo con ese sujeto-

- No puedo hacer eso, Sakura. Le di mi palabra a su madre de que no romperia el acuerdo-

- Eres una tonta sentimental!. El sujeto busca romper contigo, no te das cuenta?. Ni siquiera tenia un rasgo de culpabilidad en la cara!. El muy cobarde…-

- Sakura basta!. No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas…-

- Santa Kasumi ha hablado!. ¿Y entonces que?. ¿Le digo a papá que vendras o me daras el gusto dandole un desaire a ese sujeto?-

- Ire. Solo necesito retocarme un poco… En unos minutos estaré ahí-

- Realmente eres una estupida-

Satoshi oyó los pasos que se alejaban y luego un pequeño suspiro procedente de quien se habia quedado allí. Sacó la cabeza de atrás de la pared para observar a su prometida. Su prometida al fin…

La expresa resuelta de su rostro de porcelana se perdia en un aire de triste meditación. Sin duda las palabras de la otra mujer todavía continuaban danzando en su cabeza. Confundiendola mas de lo que estaba. Deseó que su 'cuñada' hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, él era demasiado consciente de su culpa…

Ahora no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en aquello. Sus padres le habian arreglado el matrimonio con la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra e iba a estarles agradecido de por vida. Las cosas no podian ser mejores. Sin embargo, sus sonrisa murió un poco al recordar –otra vez- lo que habia hecho para que esa boda se disolviera. Se mordió el labio con frustración. Gracias a Dios que no habia permitido que sus estupidos impulsos fueran demasiado lejos.

Ella iba caminando hacia él _'Necesito retocarme un poco' _habia dicho a su hermana, y sin duda se dirigiria a su habitación. Satoshi la veia tan o mas hermosa que la noche que la sorpendió. Ahora a la luz del dia, sus rasgos delicados eran mas suaves y acentuados.

Se mantuvo oculto tras la pared y cuando la joven pasó junto a él, la tomó del brazo atrayendola hacia su cuerpo. Ella hizo ademan de defenderse, el cual cesó al reconocerlo.

-_Lady_ Kasumi?- preguntó buscando la afirmación de lo que ya sabia por medio de los labios de ella.

Esta asintió – _Su_ señor me está esperando en la sala… Me permite?-

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Se preguntó si ella ya se habia dado cuenta. Todo en esa niña era hermoso, hasta la manera natural con que parpadeaba, enseñando sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Satoshi observó su ropa. Habia sido estupido de su parte creer que una mucama podria vestirse asi. Pero entonces?. Esa noche…

- Por favor, señor…- Kasumi murmuró bajando la vista sonrojada. Aquel individuo la hacia sentirse extraña, incomoda. Necesitaba estar bien para enfrentarse a su prometido y ese encuentro no la estaba ayudando.

Él parecia renuente a soltarla, y ella se preguntó si acaso intentaria besarla otra vez.Ahora que ya sabia quien era, seria descabellado intentarlo. Moriria antes de curzar la puerta.

- Debo irme…- musitó presionando su mano izquierda en el pecho del joven. Escondiendo la vista de esos ojos color almendra que la estudiaban con intensidad.

Satoshi observó el anillo en su dedo, era emblema de que estaban comprometidos. De que todavía habia esperanzas.Y de que esa adorable jovencita seria suya muy pronto.

- Kasumi!-

La voz de la inconfundible rubia sonó otra vez, y antes de que Satoshi se diera cuenta. Caminó hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Kasumi!. Kasumi, que se supone que…?- al verlo se puso palida –_Lord_ Sekai?- se volvió a la sorpendida expresión de su hermana menor –Kasumi!. Ya se conocian?-

La nombrada parpadeó perpleja observando a su sonriente captor.

- Mi padre estaba buscandolo,_ Milord_ –Sakura alzó las cejas en un gesto ironico –Creyó que se habia arrepentido de su decisión y se habia marchado-

- Estoy aquí, _Milady_. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle mis disculpas a su hermana- Satoshi observó la expresión vacia de esos hermosos ojos verde-azul.

- Kasumi?-

La muchacha alzó la vista. Sus rosados labios se habian convertido en una linea apretada y tensa, y ahora un azul profundo predominaba en sus verdes irises. Se alejó de él casi respirando con dificultad.

- Usted…?. Ustdes es… es mi prometido…?- preguntó con voz queda.

A Sakura le pareció que estaba desilusionada. ¿O era enojada?.

Él asintió sonriendo –A sus pies, _Milady…-_ e hizo una galante reverencia.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y de pronto le entraron grandes deseos de llorar.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse por aquí luego de lo que hizo?- Lo miró – Pero yo satisfaceré su pedido, _Milord_…- con tranquilidad se quitó el anillo sosteniendolo en alto frente asi, entre los dedos pulgar e indice. Ajena a la expresión alarmada que apareció en el rostro del joven. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras despegaba los dedos y la alianza caia en camara lenta hacia el vacio –Yo _quiebro _todo compromiso que pudiera unirme a usted-

- ¿Qué?-

Sakura sonrió.

- Lamento haber roto la promesa a su señora madre. Pero esto se acabó…-

La pequeña argolla hizo un leve tintineo al chocar contra el suelo.

- - - -

**Continuará…**

Nota:

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tenia fiaquita n.nU. En fin, el proximo capitulo es el autoconclusivo. Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, y agradezco sus comentarios a favor sobre los AU. (no hay muchos de ellos, parece que a no todos les gustan !)

En fin, esta idea daba para mas, lamentablemente mi cerebro se negaba a extenderla mas allá de los tres capitulos, lo siento!. Pero quizas haga otro fic basandome en la epoca medieval (la cual me encanta) y en el cual me explaye un poco mas, bueno Uds ya me conocen :D

Gracias otra vez!

Se lo dedico a Lys, Psy y Julian. Chicos gracias por dos años de amistad! (dos años! O.O). Bueno, Lys con vos son cinco años! Huh!. Felicitaciones, chica! O.O. Ah, y mi msaje para Uds tres… _Terminen sus fics!_

Sumi chan


	3. Cerezos en Flor 3

_Bueno, que puedo decir?. Perdón a quienes leían este fic, sé que me he demorado bastante en actualizar (lo siento mucho realmente u.u), pero bueno aquí está la culminación!_

_Gracias a TODOS quienes me han dejado sus reviews, de veras se los agradezco muchísimo._

_Respecto a Meu Anjo, déjenme decirles que estoy preparando el capitulo para muy pronto :)_

_En fin, no tengo más para decirles, pero acabaré con todos los fics que he dejado inconclusos ya que planeo tomarme unas vacaciones de tiempo indeterminado en cuanto a escribir se refiere…_

_Cuídense mucho y… ¡Hasta siempre!_

_Sumi chan._

_Pd: Aguante Argentina:D _

**

* * *

**

**Cerezos en flor: AU**

_(Ultimo capitulo!)_

_- - - - _

_Kasumi: Misty_

_Satoshi: Ash_

_Hiroshi: Richie_

_Takeshi: Brock_

_Nanako: Casey_

_Hanako: Sra Ketchum_

_Sakura: Daisy_

_Capitulo 03_

_- - - -_

Kasumi se recostó contra el árbol cerrando los ojos. La primavera había llegado otra vez, y ella podía sentirla flotando en el aire. Aquel dulce perfume a cerezos en flor, el canto de los pájaros…

Otra primavera en la que se encontraba sola.

Observó su pequeño zapato sobresaliendo del ruedo de su vestido de tul. Bien, había sido su decisión romper el compromiso con aquel sujeto. A pesar de las suplicas del hombre y de las de su padre, se había mantenido imperturbable en su sentencia. Ese sujeto le había mentido, le había hecho creer lo que no era y encima se había tomado _ciertas libertades_ con ella. Sacudió el pie con desden y la falda se levantó enseñando su delicado tobillo. Desde el principio, él quiso romper el compromiso y una vez que lo hubo logrado, Kasumi no vio alivio en esos ojos color almendra… al contrario. ¿Estaba asustado?. Otro golpe de su pie y el vestido voló hacia arriba vehementemente. Se levantó.

- ¡Kasumi querida!- exclamó una voz de hombre en medio del jardín.

Ella se giró – ¡Takeshi!-

El nombrado se le acercó, y tras hacerle una sutil reverencia, le besó la mano con aire divertido –Un placer verla, su gracia-

- Igualmente para mi, _milord_- ella rió haciendo uso exagerado del protocolo. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza –Hacia mucho tiempo que no venias a verme-

- Lo siento Sumi, he estado algo ocupado-

- ¿Buscando alguna dama para cortejar?- le hizo una mueca divertida.

- No- meneó la cabeza con pesar –Consolando a un amigo cuya prometida acaba de dejarlo…-

Kasumi se cubrió los labios y reprimió una risita.

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-

- Que otra cosa sino-

- Pues deberías tomarlo con mayor seriedad, es algo que te concierne a ti también-

- ¿A mí?- preguntó señalándose

- _Lady_ Kasumi Yawa acaba de terminar su compromiso con _Lord _Satoshi Sekai-

Ella se puso seria –Ese señor no quería casarse conmigo-

- ¿Estas segura?-

- Hizo meritos suficientes para que pensara eso-

- Pero Sumi…-

La joven enredó un mechón de largo cabello rojo entre sus dedos –No sabía que ese señor era tu amigo…-

- Tampoco sabía que estabas comprometida con él, me tomó de sorpresa-

- Fue una decisión que mi padre tomó de la noche a la mañana y sin siquiera consultarme…-

- Dime Sumi ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-

- ¿Odiarlo?- un rosado intenso cubrió las mejillas de la joven –El odio es un sentimiento, y por ese señor no siento absolutamente nada-

Takeshi alzó una ceja.

- ¿Vamos a seguir malgastando nuestro preciado tiempo hablando de él?-

- No claro que no, de hecho venía a hacerte una invitación- el muchacho añadió rápidamente, una arruga marcada en su entrecejo.

- ¿Me llevarás de pesca?- preguntó ella riendo.

- ¿Y arriesgar mi pellejo a que tu padre me mate?. Todavía recuerdo lo que sucedió la ultima vez que fuimos al río… me valió a estar dos meses ayudando a Hiroshi en el establo…-

Kasumi siguió riendo – ¡Mi vestido estaba mojado y lleno de lodo!. ¡Perdí mis zapatos y tenía barro en el cabello!. Papá se había hecho ideas muy curiosas respecto a lo que había sucedido entre nosotros allá en el dique…-

- Lo recuerdo muy bien, _milady_… pero por suerte, mi padre comprendió que se trataba de una travesura de niños y no del honor manchado de una jovencita a la que debía desposar inmediatamente…-

- Fue una confusión extremadamente divertida-

- A mi no me pareció divertido en absoluto –refunfuñó fingiendo enojo- Su caída en el barro me valió a estar castigado por dos meses levantando estiércol de caballos…-

Kasumi se rió haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan todavía más.

- Ahora que se ha divertido bastante a costa mía, _milady_ ¿podríamos volver a nuestro anterior tema de conversación?-

- Por supuesto, decías algo de que tenías una invitación que hacerme-

- Si, si…- otra vez la arruga se marcó en su frente -¿Quieres acompañarme a una boda?-

Los ojos claros de la muchacha resplandecieron de entusiasmo -¡Oh si!- unió sus manos –¡Me encantaría!. ¿Es de alguien que yo conozco?-

- ¡No!- declaró con rapidez- Es… es de un amigo al que hacia mucho tiempo no veía… va desposarse con una dama de sociedad y… y como no conozco demasiado a su entorno pues…- sonrió débilmente- ¿Vienes?-

- ¡Claro!- asintió -¿Cuándo es?-

- Ahora mismo-

Aquello la tomó de sorpresa, pero reponiéndose rápidamente, agregó con una gran sonrisa - Bueno, vamos- tomó el elaborado sombrero que había dejado en el césped y procedió a anudarse los lazos azules bajo la barbilla.

- Espera… ¿piensas ir vestida de ese modo?-

- ¿Tiene algo de malo mi vestido?- Kasumi preguntó mirándose, intentando encontrar algún defecto en su elegante falda de tul celeste, y en su inmaculada blusa a tono. Se volvió a él con interrogación.

- Yo preferiría algo más… festivo. ¿Por qué no subes a cambiarte?. Quizás Nanako encuentre algo mas apropiado para una boda…-

- Pero…- su confusión era evidente -¿No se nos hará tarde?-

- Descuida…- Takeshi sonrió con nerviosismo –La ceremonia no empezará hasta que lleguemos. Ahora, ve a ponerte bonita y hazme sentir orgulloso-

_- - - -_

Takeshi observó su reloj por segunda vez. Llevaban ya mucho retraso y esperaba que tanta tardanza valiera la pena. Se paseó nervioso por el corredor con las manos tras la espalda rogando que esa muchachita se diera prisa o allí ocurriría una desgracia…

- Estoy lista…-

Se volvió al oír la voz tímida en lo alto de la escalera. La espera bien que valía el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Un hermoso ángel descendía los peldaños, levantando apenas el ruedo del etéreo vestido que llevaba puesto.

Él sonrió con satisfacción –Se ve usted hermosa, _milady_ –le ofreció el brazo – Me siento extremadamente honrado de ser su acompañante-

- ¿No crees que es demasiado extravagante?- preguntó ella con ansiedad estrujando nerviosa la tela del vestido, mirándose apenada a si misma –Voy a opacar a la novia…-

- ¡Lo dudo!-

Nanako entrelazó los dedos detrás de ella, parecía muy emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas –Se ve muy hermosa, _lady _Kasumi…-

- Me siento extraña…- sacudió la cabeza moviendo los bucles que elegantemente caían de su peinado –Nunca antes había usado un vestido de mi madre…-

- Siempre hay una primera vez- Takeshi le sonrió -¿Nos vamos?-

Ella se volvió a mirar a su doncella y esta le sonrió con ternura –Se supone que debería de avisar a mi padre, pero no donde se ha metido todo el mundo….-

- Descuida, Nanako lo hará por ti en cuanto vuelvan ¿cierto querida?-

- Si, _milord_-

Kasumi volvió a aferrase del brazo que él le ofrecía y con su mano libre recogió el borde de la falda. Salieron.

_- - - -_

Kasumi observó el paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje.

- ¿Es lejos?- preguntó.

- Es bastante alejado en efecto –Takeshi miró el reloj y reprimió un suspiro –Es _muy _tarde…-

- Lo siento, Nanako estaba empecinada en arreglarme con mucho esmero. Parecía muy emocionada-

- Pobrecilla-

Kasumi notó que el carruaje doblaba bruscamente y que el camino liso y transitado se convertía en una senda llena de rocas y pozos. Se aferró del asiento para recuperar el equilibrio.

- Tengo entendido que es una capilla del siglo XVI y pertenecía a los antepasados del novio. Como verás tiene mucha importancia para la familia; por otro lado, es el edificio antiguo más bello que he visto en mi vida. Te va a agradar-

Ella asintió. Rebosaba de ansiedad y entusiasmo. En ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente -¿Ya llegamos?-

- Así parece- Takeshi se inclinó hacia delante observándola –Tu peinado se ha corrido-

- ¿Huh?- Kasumi llevó las manos hasta el prolijo rodete en el centro de su cabeza -¿Dónde?-

- Aquí, déjame ayudarte-

Los dedos de él se movieron entre su cabello con rapidez quitándole las horquillas que lo sujetaban, y al segundo siguiente, este caía en una deliciosa cascada de ondas y rizos que le cubrieron media espalda.

- Oh…- ella murmuró consternada -¿Qué has hecho?-

- ¿No te quejabas hace un rato de que ibas a opacar a la novia?. Bueno, así te ves más… normal…-

- ¡Pero mi cabello…!- se tocó los bucles desordenados con frustración –Necesito arreglarlos-

- ¡No!- él sonrió –Te ves bien… Además, hay quien te prefiere así…-

- ¿Qué?-

- _Milord _ya llegamos- una tercera voz se oyó y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de traje. La pregunta de Kasumi quedó momentáneamente en el aire.

Ambos descendieron, y ella contempló admirada el exquisito paisaje que los rodeaba. El joven se había quedado corto al describir el lugar.

- Escucha…- Takeshi le dijo apenas se encontraron frente al hermoso edifico –Yo debo arreglar un pequeño asunto antes… ¿Por qué no das un paseo por el jardín hasta que esto se solucione?-

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Soplaba el viento y su cabello se desparramaba en todas las direcciones como una bandera roja.

- ¿Qué clase de asunto?-

- Soy el padrino de la boda, así que debo encontrar a la madrina para pedirle instrucciones ¿me esperas en el jardín?. Serán solo unos pocos minutos-

- Está bien- recogió el vestido y rompió a caminar hacia la derecha.

- ¡Kasumi!-

Ella se dio vuelta.

- Si hay _algo _que llegue a molestarte o a incomodarte -cualquier cosa- no tienes más que decírmelo y te sacaré inmediatamente de aquí-

- Está bien…- respondió con perplejidad y siguió andando.

_- - - -_

Satoshi observó su reloj con tristeza. Cuatro horas habían transcurrido ya, era obvio que el plan no había dado resultado, y Takeshi no había logrado convencerla.

Reprimió un melancólico suspiro y bajó los hombros en decepción. Quizás se había confiado demasiado en su plan saldría a la perfección…

Oyó débiles pisadas detrás y se volvió. Allí estaba ella. Su cabello llameando bajo el hermoso sol del atardecer.

La joven se detuvo también al reconocerlo. Su alegre y despreocupada expresión cambió a un gesto de completo fastidio, y dio media vuelta emprendiendo el regreso. Satoshi la siguió rápidamente dándole alcance cuando estaba al frente de la capilla. La tomó del brazo.

- Espera, espera…-

Ella se sacudió -¡Suélteme!-

- Por favor…- la rodeó de los hombros con cuidado –Por favor… escúchame…-

- No quiero oír nada de lo que pueda decirme- siguió debatiéndose frenéticamente, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla y lo sabía -¡Este fue un plan urdido por usted en compañía de quien _solía_ ser mi mejor amigo!-

- Takeshi solo quería ayudar- susurró al ver que la joven se detenía y lo miraba con ojos brillantes –Necesitaba algún modo de atraer tu atención…-

- ¿Y porque no se presentó en mi casa haciéndose pasar por un extraño como hizo aquella primera vez?-

Él hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras.

- Por favor ¿puedes quedarte aquí y escuchar lo que tengo para decirte?- preguntó en voz baja mermando la fuerza con que la tenía sujeta.

Ella asintió mansamente quedándose muy quieta. Satoshi aprovechó para soltarla, y al hallarse libre, Kasumi lo golpeó furiosamente en la cara antes de echar a correr. Sin embargo, le dio alcance rápido, pues a pesar de su furia, ella no hizo intento para agilizar sus pasos. Como si fuera premeditado y esperaba que la atrapara fácilmente.

- No me obligues a retenerte- Satoshi murmuró mirándola apenado. Tomándole los hombros con las manos.

- ¡Yo no lo obligo a nada, embustero despreciable!- las verdes pupilas relampaguearon sosteniéndole valientemente la mirada.

- Tengo una importante razón para que hoy estés aquí…-

- ¿Una boda ficticia?- lo interrumpió riendo con sarcasmo –Es obvio que nunca existió tal evento, me engañaron-

Satoshi carraspeó nervioso. Ella había dejado la lucha física, pero parecía dispuesta a enfrentarlo con toda la tormentosa potencia de sus ojos verdes.

- Yo tengo esperanza de que _si _habrá boda…- dijo suavemente –Si tú aceptas-

- ¡Maldito sea!- le gritó- ¿Por quien me toma?. ¿Se cree que puede disponer de mí a su antojo?. ¡Usted planeó romper el compromiso y lo logró…!-

- ¡No sabía que eras tú!. No lo sabía… -habló con suavidad- De lo único de lo que soy culpable es de haberme enamorado de ti esa noche que te encontré en el castillo, y de buscar una rápida forma de romper el compromiso para casarme contigo…-

- ¡Miente!-

Al ver que ella no se resistía, tomó su barbilla con una mano –Desde ese momento supe que ya no podría vivir lejos de ti. Y no me importaba que fueras una sirvienta, yo te quería para mí-

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se suavizaron -¿Por qué me hace esto?-

- Imagina la dicha que sentí, al enterarme que eras tú, mi doncella de los cabellos de fuego, mi flamante prometida. Le di las gracias a Dios de que ninguno de mis estupidos impulsos hubiera quebrado la boda. Y luego tú se lo prometiste a mamá…- sin darse cuenta sus dedos ascendieron por su mejilla –Pero debía explicarte todo Kasumi… solo que no me dejaste. Ahí fue cuando me desesperé…- los párpados de la joven se cerraron disfrutando de la caricia en su rostro –Creí que te había perdido-

- ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad aquella primera vez?- preguntó ella con suavidad.

Satoshi sonrió –Tampoco me dijiste la verdad respecto a tu identidad. Me dejaste que creyera que eras una sirvienta-

- Era difícil que disipara esa duda, mi señor, cuando estaba apuntándome con algo filoso en la espalda-

Él rió mas alejado. Inconscientemente su rostro se acercó milímetros al suyo.

- Dentro de la iglesia nos espera un vicario, si aceptas entrar conmigo te prometo que haré lo imposible por hacerte feliz…-

- Oh Satoshi…- susurró Kasumi mirándolo firmemente sin el menor rastro de ira en sus hermosas pupilas. Sus labios se entreabrieron anhelantes, y el joven captó ese mensaje silencioso uniendo su boca a la de ella. Y él sonrió ante esa cándida inexperiencia que revelaba una actitud hambrienta por aprender.

Sus labios se suavizaron bajo su contacto y ambos se perdieron momentáneamente en ese grato lapso de sensualidad.

- Y además…-murmuró Satoshi una vez que se hubieran separado en tanto besaba su frente y ella apoyaba las manos en su pecho –Debemos hacer algo respecto a esta situación en particular…-

- ¿Está echándome a la cara mi falta de experiencia, _milord_?-

- Al contrario…-deslizó los labios por su mejilla hasta su oído –Adoro su forma de ser _milady_, y no tiene idea de lo enloquecedoramente hermosa que se ve en este momento. Me sentiré muy honrado de ser su único maestro en la materia…-

Kasumi se sonrojó atrozmente y escondió el rostro en su chaqueta.

- ¿Entrarás conmigo?- él le acarició la espalda, deslizando los dedos por las ondas de su cabello.

- Quisiera avisarle a mi familia, me gustaría que ellos…-

- Ya están aquí; tu familia y la mía-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Lo había planeado de antemano- rozó su boca por segunda vez, extendiendo ahora un poco más el instante. Los suaves dedos de Kasumi le tocaron la mejilla -¿Entrarás conmigo ahora?-

Ella bajó la vista apenada, se recostó contra su pecho. Primero movió afirmativamente la cabeza, luego susurró.

- Sí-

_- - - -_

_- - - -_


End file.
